<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nests and videocalls by TheAllMagicalCreature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923752">Nests and videocalls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature'>TheAllMagicalCreature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Pack Feels, Threesome - M/M/M, i mean what do you expect after that race, i needed this badly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a comfort fic for George after his god-awful Mercedes race. Max and Lewis being there for their boy. Feels. All the goodness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Russell/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nests and videocalls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max had been furious for about a minute before the fight left him. Kicking a wall will do that to you. His foot had actually bruised more than he’d have liked to admit. He’d seen Charles a couple of paces in front of him but couldn’t be bothered to catch up with the alpha, fearing his temper hadn’t calmed enough yet to face him. He seemed to be wrong though. When Charles went up to him to ask how Max had ended up in the wall, Max felt defeated more than anything. He calmly explained that he’d swerved to avoid the cars and hadn’t been able to stop before he hit the wall. Their conversation died down quickly and Max found himself on the back of a scooter on the way back to the pits before he knew it.</p><p>He dragged himself through the necessary interviews before finally being able to hide in his driver’s room. He’d managed to sneak a glance at the positions board on the way and felt a surge of satisfaction in his stomach when he saw his boyfriend still rocking in P1. Not much could cheer him up after this race, but seeing his boyfriend up there after so long at Williams was definitely helping. </p><p>He sighed as he reached his driver’s room and ducked inside, throwing the cap off his head and into a corner before falling down onto his couch. He let himself feel sad for a while, arms wrapped around his knees. God, he couldn’t wait to reunite with George after the race and to cuddle with him. The thought of Lewis not being there pulled at his heart, though, the alpha still in isolation. </p><p>His alpha had sadly caught the Coronavirus. It was a miracle they’d found out before he’d managed to infect his omegas, but thankfully both George and Max were feeling fine. Lewis was doing relatively okay, but he was very sick. He’d been bedridden for a couple of days and getting a hold of him was tough. He was sleeping more often than not, and when he was awake the omegas were usually on track. Max and George hadn’t been able to get a direct hold of him for two days and he was going slightly insane with want for his alpha, worsened now by his awful race. He wanted the alpha to hold him, to sooth his aching heart with his scent. </p><p>Max’s head snapped up at his own thoughts. Scent. He should still have a hoodie of Lewis’ somewhere, right? Max got up and rummaged around his room for a while until he found what he needed. The hoodie was scrunched up in a corner underneath his Red Bull polo. He picked it up and held it against his nose, inhaling the scent of his alpha. Immediately some of the tension left his shoulders and he sank back down onto the couch, clutching the piece of fabric as close as humanly possible.</p><p>Max stayed in his driver’s room until he felt a little bit more composed. He got back to his team and the garage around lap 50, pleased to see his boyfriend was still doing well. He relaxed a little, watching the race beside his engineer. He was daydreaming about cuddling George after the race, congratulating him and in turn having the other omega pamper him after his bad race. Max was so calm and pleased he almost missed it. </p><p>The pittstop was confusing to say the least, Mercedes wasn’t one to mess up this big. Still, things happen and it seemed like George might be able to keep his lead, or atleast fight back up to it. And then he heard the radio message calling him back in. They’d given him a mixed set of tyres. George was driving with an illegal set of tyres and had to make another pittstop.</p><p>Max was biting at his nails in suspense. This was a massive fuckup, he just hoped George would recover. He knew his boyfriend was one of the best drivers out there, Max just hoped he would get to show that today. George seemed to be doing fantastic again and Max should have known it was too good to be true at this point.</p><p>His heart plummeted. George had a puncture and had to do another pittstop. Max muttered a ‘fuck’ under his breath, getting a sympathetic look from his engineer, but Max couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. In the end, George fought like a beast and got his car up to the ninth position, just behind Valtteri. His first points of the season, but so bittersweet. So, so bittersweet. </p><p>Max felt the omega in him scream at him to run to his boyfriend, to hug him and never let him go. He knew that wasn’t an option though, and settled for the next best thing to satisfy his inner omega. </p><p>He made his way over to the packroom. The race had only just ended so most of the drivers were still doing their interviews, or being on podiums.. Max whined but caught himself quickly. This wasn’t the time to get distracted. </p><p>The pack room was empty, relieving some of the pressure in Max’s chest. He didn’t know what seeing Charles would do to him right now, knowing the alpha would try to apologize and not knowing if he could handle the sincerity at the moment. Max looked around the room and did a round, grabbing as many pillows and blankets as he could carry. He brought them to his favorite nook of the room, far enough from the door to not get a draft or a constant stream of people walking by and close enough to one of the heaters in the room to make sure his mates were comfortable and warm. </p><p>Max got to work making his nest, so focused on his task that he didn’t notice when some of the drivers started piling into the room, pairing up and getting comfortable on the couches. The drivers seemed to notice Max’s intense focus and left him alone to make his nest, knowing the omega needed this and knowing not to disturb. Seb took notice though, and knowing the result of the other omega in their little three-way pairing, he took out his phone. </p><p>After a couple more minutes, Max stood straight and admired his nest. It was one of his best so far, in his own humble opinion. He’d never been great at making nests, his childhood never allowing for it, but he’d gotten better in the last couple of years. Seb had been the one to help him out. </p><p>After one of Max’s worst races, he’d been pacing the packroom, the omega in him uncomfortable and whining. He’d decided to try and make a nest for himself. It took a couple of minutes of heavy sighing and whining for Seb to intervene. He’d walked up with a couple of blankets, silently asking Max if he wanted help. Max had whined in response, and together they made Max’s first nest.</p><p>It was a fond memory and Max felt himself calming down now that his nest was finished. That is, until the door to the packroom opened again and a certain someone walked in. Max turned around at the scent of his boyfriend. George entered, an aura of disappointment following him in. His eyes found Max’s immediately, and the two gravitated together until they were wrapped up in an embrace.</p><p>Max held firm and George curled into him, trying to hide his face in Max’s neck. They stood together for a few moments, until Max softly pulled away, taking care to hold George’s hand as he turned to his nest, smiling shyly. “I made it for you.” Max mumbled, hoping the other omega would be pleased. He was in luck, because he could feel the other one practically melt into his side as he saw the nest. “Max, it’s perfect. Thank you.” He whispered, turning to his boyfriend and softly planting a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>Max seemed to glow under the praise and gently led George to the nest. The two laid down together and quickly cuddled up. Max knew not to comment on the race or to ask how he’s doing. He already knew what George would say. He’d talk about what a great opportunity it had been nevertheless, and he’d talk about how great the team had been, (even if Max might disagree on that point this time) and he’d say how lucky he was to be there. </p><p>None of those things were helpful to either of them right now. George would never speak ill of anyone or anything, in stark contrast to Max, who made sure to speak his mind at every turn. So Max said nothing and just held him, revelling in the closeness to his boyfriend. His heart ached, not having Lewis there. He’d been missing his alpha like crazy but he could really use him now more than anything, to hold their boyfriend and make him feel better.</p><p>Max’s head snapped up as he could sense someone coming closer to their nest. His protective urges were going haywire, wanting to keep George protected from the world. When he saw Seb coming over he forced himself to calm down a little, knowing the older omega only ever meant well. Max frowned as Seb held out his phone to him, but when he took it his heart lept out of his chest.</p><p>“Hey, baby.” Lewis’ voice through the phone brought instant tears to his eyes. He didn’t even notice Seb walking away, leaving them to it. George’s head snapped up at the sound of their alpha’s voice as well, eyes wide. “Lewis?” George whispered, looking at his alpha’s face on the screen of the phone with shock written all over his features. </p><p>“Alpha.” Max whined. Max and George had their cheeks pressed together so they would both fit into the frame. George’s bottom lip started wobbling and Max could see Lewis’ difficult expression and knew that the alpha was wishing to be with them as much as they were wishing to have him there. “Hello, my boys.” Lewis said with a big smile on his face. </p><p>“I’m really sorry about your races. Both of you. That could have been amazing, Max, I’m really sorry. And George. God, baby, you’re making me look like a fool in that Mercedes. You did an amazing job, I am so proud of you.” Lewis put as much feeling into it as he could with his voice still a bit gravely from all the coughing. It seemed to work, though, as tears started falling down George’s face. Max whined and pulled George closer to him still, softly kissing his cheek and kissing one of the tears away.</p><p>George smiled at him, wiping the other tears away. “I’m okay, guys, I promise, it’s just..” George trailed off as both his boyfriends shook their heads. “We know, babe, it’s okay.” Lewis spoke comfortingly. “I wish I could be there.” He added. Max whined and George sniffled, before both returning the sentiment. </p><p>They lay there for about thirty minutes, talking to their alpha over the phone, feeling massive relief at being able to get a direct connection with him after so long. After a while they had to hang up, because Lewis was feeling too tired. The boys blew kisses over the phone before hanging up with heavy hearts. They sighed simultaneously before facing each other with a soft smile. The atmosphere had changed and they were content. Max smiled softly at his boyfriend before putting the phone away and wrapping both his arms around him, snuggling up in the nest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like! I wrote this in an hour after the race because apparently I needed this, haha. Big thanks to the Discord for freaking out over this concept with me and making me actually write it. I hope you guys like! Also, kudos and comments make my heart glow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>